Nozu
Nozu, a parody of Nobu, is a sushi restaurant featured in Season 3 and 4 of Victorious. Its first appearance is in the episode André's Horrible Girl. After the Chinese restaurant Wok Star, was burned down by a mysterious fire (it is implied Mrs. Lee committed arson/insurance fraud), Mrs. Lee used the insurance money for Wok Star to create the Japanese restaurant, Nozu. It is similar to the real life Nobu, but Nozu also has karaoke. It has appeared in Tori and Jade's Playdate, where Tori and Jade had a “date” in order to test their friendship and acting skills. Nozu was also mentioned in Tori Gets Stuck when Tori asked Cat, Robbie, and André if they wanted to get sushi (this could mean that Nozu was built before its appearance), and in Driving Tori Crazy when Beck is talking to Tori. This restaurant is run by Mrs. Lee. Also, in How Trina Got In, Robbie treats Tori to a lunch at Nozu, but Robbie and Tori forgot their money at school, resulting in Mrs. Lee making them work by chopping 17 pounds of raw squid. Nozu also was shown in The Blonde Squad when Tori, Cat and Jade have dinner there and Cat meets Evan Smith. Nozu made its last appearance in The Hambone King, when Mrs. Lee offered Robbie a free tempura ice cream dessert in honor of his hambone video. Later, Robbie battles the other "Hambone King" and loses, but is coached by Tori, who eventually beats the "Hambone King". Food Dishes served: *Unagi Surprise *Ima Fanghi Roll *Shrimp Yaki Yaki *Squid Sushi *Miso Hungry Roll *Miso Soup *Sunomono Salad *Spicy Tuna (Hope's Favorite) *Tempura Ice Cream *Tuna Sushi Trivia *Unlike Wok Star, Nozu has no insurance. *Mrs. Lee made Robbie and Tori work here because they had no money to pay for their food. *On the set at Nozu, they brought in real sushi. *Nozu seemed to be slightly damaged at the end of the episode André's Horrible Girl. *According to an Ariana Grande interview with Popstar, it was inspired by the Japanese restaurant Nobu. *In Tori Gets Stuck, Tori asks if anyone would like to join her for sushi at Nozu. However, in Andre's Horrible Girl, Tori heavily implies that she is at Nozu for the first time. *Many songs in season 3 were sung there. *It's name is the reference to nose and has many picture of noses on its walls. *The restaurant is similar to Karaoke Dokie. *Beck is the only main character to not have had a scene in Nozu. *In the episode The Hambone King it's the first episode to show the back side of Nozu. *Nozu briefly appears in the Sam & Cat episode #MagicATM. Appearances The restaurant appears in the following episodes: *André's Horrible Girl *Tori & Jade's Play Date *How Trina Got In *The Blonde Squad *The Hambone King It also appears in the Sam & Cat episode "#MagicATM", before the scene where Sam, Cat, and the officer are in the police car. Workers *Kwakoo *Tori (former) *Mrs. Lee (owner) *Robbie (former) Category:Locations Category:Parody Category:Food/Beverages